


海洋之心

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, mermaid!Tybalt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: 在开始等待的第1302天，同时也是放弃等待后的第7个小时，提伯尔特终于理解了小王子与狐狸的故事。人鱼！提包 X 人类！毛球





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【法罗朱】【罗球】一条人鱼的爱](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503950) by 阿炳. 
  * Inspired by [Humming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745088) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 
  * Inspired by [羊](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/504367) by ToraMishima. 
  * Inspired by [重聚](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506119) by 黎墨. 
  * Inspired by [【GGAD】人鱼盖勒特AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506263) by 人止. 
  * Inspired by [机会](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/508213) by 坚持爬墙的诺北. 

> 人物形象参照法罗朱nico提包与10爱珍毛球  
主提球，有舅孩暗示……  
ooc警告（捂脸

在开始等待的第1302天，同时也是放弃等待后的第7个小时，提伯尔特终于理解了小王子与狐狸的故事。

__

小王子与狐狸的故事是从卡普莱夫人那里听来的，当他和朱丽叶还是孩子的时候，卡普莱夫人把这个作为睡前童话一遍遍地讲给她的小人鱼们。卡普莱夫人的故事是从她姐姐、也就是提伯尔特的母亲那里听来的。母亲的故事是那个人类告诉她的。是那个人类对她说的倒数第二句话。

他对她说的最后第一句话是：“我走了，小美人鱼，明天见。”

……

“往好了想想，妈妈。”后来，连提伯尔特都长大到了能说话的年纪，他对母亲说，“那人也许是在回去的路上死了。”

妈妈被逗笑了，伸手把小小的男子汉拥在怀里，流下了眼泪。

她终日郁郁寡欢，终于在一个阳光明媚的春天消失了，和其他变成泡沫的人鱼一样，融入了包容的大海。提伯尔特对此反应很淡漠，甚至有些如释重负，只是往后的日子里，温暖的海风拂过脸颊的时候，他会想起母亲带着咸涩泪水的怀抱。

刚认识提伯尔特的人里没有哪个会相信他体内只流淌着一半人鱼族的血。因为他就是那种典型到能印到识字卡片上的人鱼。他漂亮、骄傲、又好战。和其他表兄弟姐妹们一样，卡普莱家火焰一般燃烧着的金红色鱼尾逆反了大自然保护色的原则，因为足够强壮而恣意张扬。红尾巴的卡普莱一族一直是其他族群的噩梦，领头的前锋提伯尔特更是踏着地狱之火的梦魇骑士。他的弓箭和标枪一次次插入了鲨群头领的颅骨（体型巨大的头鲨嘶吼着沉向水底，鲨群乱作一团），穿透敌方将军的胸膛（目标从蝠鲼上滚落，还未来得及落地就化作一堆雪白的泡沫），甚至击穿水面上那些吵闹的船舶厚实坚硬的底（他们人类从来不知节制，金属拖网毁了卡普莱家的珊瑚田），一次又一次。

直到胜利女神作弄了他。那是一次寻常的领地纠纷，他被敌人涂了海葵毒的箭镞划伤——伤口很小，所以他一开始都没有在意。在撤退的路上殿后的提伯尔特不小心晕了过去，被卷入了必经之路上的洋流。

再次醒过来时，日光照得他眼花，他发现自己搁浅在一个树林里的小河浅滩上，喉咙干得冒烟，连润一下嘴唇的唾液都没有，他准是在漂流的过程中撞到了腰，一使劲就钻心得疼，但尾巴还是纹丝不动，手臂也使不上什么力气。尽管尽力挣扎，下唇都被咬破出血，他还是很快又失去了意识。

他走在干涸的荒漠里，粗糙的砾石划破了他的脚掌，他每走一步是一个血印子，他突然意识到自己没有尾巴，下半身变得和人类一样了。差点被咬断脖子的玛格丽特捂着伤冲他尖叫：“提伯尔特，你这个石头，你没有心，你和那负心的人类一模一样！”他记得当初就是因为这句话才失去理智差点杀死了她，但现在他太虚弱了甚至没有力气捂住耳朵。他缩小回了那个弱小无用的混血儿，妈妈疯病又犯了扑上来要掐死他……她的眼泪就像泉水一样流向他，像维罗纳一样拥抱着他，把干涸的他泡开，让他复活、重生。然后眼前人变成了姨妈，姨妈又变成了朱丽叶。朱丽叶轻柔地抚慰他身上的伤口，就像她常做的那样，奇怪的是她手指经过的地方他的伤口就像着了火，又热又烧，疼痛难忍。

提伯尔特猛吸一口气醒来，第一眼看到了一张人类少年惊喜的脸。

……后来他多次后悔自己的莽撞——原本完全可以接着装晕观察情况，等那麻烦精走后再悄悄回维罗纳，这样不知道能省多少事儿！

但事后诸葛的话多说无益，可怜的小美人鱼提伯尔特刚刚从鬼门关游回来，无助又虚弱，惊魂未定，神志不清。他就像一只被灯照了一脸的小鹿一样惊恐地看着那个披着一头乱蓬蓬卷毛的人类继续在他身上摸来摸去，企图把黒糊糊的膏药涂在他的伤口上。

滚开！！！等终于攒够了点力气，他张嘴露出尖利的獠牙，对这个胆大包天的半大人类怒吼道。

万万没想到对方居然笑了，甚至笑得花枝乱颤的同时还敢伸出手去撩提伯尔特前额的头发。卡普莱家最骁勇的战士差点没把这人手指都咬掉。

“我走了，小美人鱼，明天见。”茂丘西奥在水中洗干净双手，迈着轻盈的步伐大步离开了。提伯尔特还没来得及享受清净就差点被一个飞来的苹果砸瞎了眼。树林里远远传来人类欠揍的声音：“你饿的话可以先吃这个垫垫。”

“……”

补充一下，当天更晚一点的时候，当提伯尔特终于扛不住饿，咔咔几下吃完了那个苹果之后，一只住在树上的松鼠战战兢兢地告诉他，人类的耳朵很不灵光，他们是听不到人鱼的全部音域的，也就是说刚才威震全山林的怒啸在人类耳朵里可能更像是猫咪的叫声。

“猫咪？”时代生活在维罗纳海域的绝大多数人鱼一辈子都从未见过这种岸上生活的四脚兽，提伯尔特自然也不例外，他眯起眼睛。

“……就是万兽之王虎族的近亲。”另一只求生欲很强的小松鼠替同伴补充道。

“……”

第二天，提伯尔特基本恢复了力气。也大致摸清了自己身在何处——一个废弃的园林的人工河道里，水是活水，但流速不快。听那些世代生活在小河里的亲吻鱼们说，下游几百米就是通往大海的河流。

提伯尔特点头，他动了动尾巴，觉得还行，便打算回维罗纳，正欲发力时闪电般的疼痛击落了他。错估伤势了，他想，直僵僵地仰躺在浅滩水底，蓝到透明的眼睛隔着澄澈的湖水淡漠又听天由命地望着同色的天空。

几个小时后，昨天那少年回来看他时见到的便是这一幕。对方吓得不轻，连鞋袜都来不及脱直接冲进水里把提伯尔特捞上来。提伯尔特在他手下奋力挣扎，没挣几下就被掉了地上，伤口撞击地面带来的疼痛使他眼前发黑漏出一声闷哼。他支起上身怒视着那个人。提伯尔特不会说人话，但表情写得明明白白：你怎么回事！

“我还以为你死了。”那人摊手耸了耸肩，嘴角带着笑容，看起来是真心实意地为捡到的人鱼还活着而高兴。但不知为何，提伯尔特觉得那笑容有些欠扁。

__

在多次恐吓威胁无果之后，提伯尔特最终妥协，允许这个叫茂丘西奥的人类在他的周围活动，此类活动包括但不限于：

一、正常地唱歌。

重点是“正常”两个字，不是那种荒腔走板地“咔哈哈哈哈爱丽蒙纳米塞拉佛丽”，那样提伯尔特会因为受不了鼓膜被摧残而扑过去教他做人，然后他们开打，在对方身体上留下更多牙印是淤痕的那一方为胜。

正常唱歌时茂丘西奥的声音其实很好听，像暴雨过后星星闪烁在夜空，飞鱼群越出水面。他坐在一块废弃的石阶上，裤管卷到大腿根，两截洁白的小腿就浸在清凉的河水里。提伯尔特被歌声吸引，便游到他脚边的石阶上躺下，或者干脆把头枕到他的大腿上。他很珍惜生命中的放松时刻，因此并不计较茂丘西奥在此时梳理他的头发，或者抚摸他的脸颊、下巴、或者脖颈。

二、坐在岸边滔滔不绝地讲话。

话题包括神话、童话、民间传说、皇宫里的趣闻丑闻和生活中的琐事。他大多数时候讲得颠三倒四，提伯尔特也听得敷衍 。但偶尔会有那么几个精彩的片段，人鱼听得全神贯注，甚至想背下来回去讲给朱丽叶。比如说狮子王，狮子王后和她野心勃勃的弟弟是如何一步一步架空了年老昏庸的狮子国王，又是如何一点一点地用慢性毒药摧毁老狮王的健康。比如说奥维德，王子密耳拉如何装聋作哑地和母亲维纳斯和舅舅喀倪剌斯周旋，竭力在大厦将倾之时护住幼小的胞弟……提伯尔特听得入了迷，他一双车矢菊般的蓝眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着眼前的人类，甚至会主动游近些。但故事总戛然而止。或者茂丘西奥会趁他靠的过近时伸手去摸他的下巴或者捏他的脸，这样他们就又会陷入一场战斗，仍然是在对方身体上留下更多牙印、划伤或淤痕的那一方为胜。或者他就喜欢这样吊人胃口，以欣赏提伯尔特好奇心得不到满足时气恼的表情。

“小猫王子，你看你看好奇心都快杀死你啦，你求我就继续往下讲。”

我求你个大头鬼哦！于是故事终止于提伯尔特拍着尾巴游开或者扑上去按着打，具体哪个取决于茂丘西奥表情语调的欠扁程度。

三、吃饭。

这个……怎么说呢？在他们相识的头几天里，提伯尔特行动还是有困难，茂丘西奥连哄带骗半强迫地会给他上药。他举着药瓶诱哄他靠近，就像哄一只猫咪戴上伊丽莎白圈。一开始提伯尔特以为茂丘西奥不知道人鱼的智力水平是人类不相上下，甚至更高的。后来，他意识到茂丘西奥就是这么个三岁的智商。

但不得不承认那些黏糊糊臭烘烘火辣辣的药膏很有用，他伤口愈合的速度确实更快些，而且有效避免了感染。更何况不管怎么说，那个招人厌的家伙毕竟是提伯尔特的救命恩人，如果他像有些人鱼亚种那样会泣珠的话，说什么也要挤出几颗带着心头血的红珍珠作为回报，但他做不到。所以，等提伯尔特恢复到能在周围河域捕食的时候，他捕了一些鱼，大概也就挑了十几来头吧。在茂丘西奥下次来看他的时候一股脑扔在人类脸上。

这些礼物让茂丘西奥非常惊喜，他就地挖坑生火，烤起了鱼。

对于吃熟食这种异端操作，提伯尔特很是不屑。他原先高冷地不搭理茂丘西奥的百般诱惑，但后来因为挨不住对方发亮的狗狗眼，便就着茂丘西奥的手咬了一口。无聊。他评价道，熟食的口感让他很不适应，而且有些太烫了。但一条烤鱼吃完，提伯尔特也没有逃过“真香定理”，嗯小疯子还有点手艺，真香。

这就给了茂丘西奥机会，他举着最后一条烤鱼，伸到提伯尔特嘴边，在他要接过时又突然举高，像逗猫似的调戏他。提伯尔特被他撩了几次，反应过来的瞬间生气了。他火大的不止是茂丘西奥的逗弄，更是自己的伤，换在以前，就这么个高度，他早……

他瞪了茂丘西奥一眼，转身游到深水处，任凭那个小疯子在岸上怎么哄他，怎么呼唤都不出现。

他也不知道对峙持续了多久，突然水面上传来什么东西入水的声响，是茂丘西奥，他潜下水去找他。但只要他不愿意，没有谁能在水下找到提伯尔特。

他躲在远处的阴影里看茂丘西奥徒劳地寻找，他似乎是真的害怕了，呼唤的声音里带了哭腔：“你别走！”

最后，他似乎下定了决心，深吸一口气下潜了很久，久到提伯尔特怀疑他能否来得及回水面上换气，然后他担心的事情真的发生了：茂丘西奥吐出最后一口氧气，不再挣扎，脱力地缓缓坠向河底……

草！提伯尔特冲过去，赶紧把那人推到水面上。

他惊魂未定地看着小疯子呛出积水，心脏狂跳不止像要离家出走。茂丘西奥的手紧紧抓着他的，掌心的热度烫着他的皮肤：“你不要生气了……给你，我什么都给你……不要再生我的气了……”

你这混账差点死掉！提伯尔特气得骂人，可对方听不懂。他猛地把茂丘西奥摁在地上，张口咬掉了他肩头的一小块肉和着血吞了下去。茂丘西奥的惨叫让他畅快了一些。

“不气了吧？小猫王子。”谁料身下那人不仅没将他推开，还变本加厉地缠上来，手肘勾住他的脖子，在他脸上叭地亲了一口。

他和茂丘西奥大眼瞪大眼。

他一把把茂丘西奥扔到地上，回水里去了，懒得理会茂丘西奥标志性的咔咔咔狂笑。

这件事最后是怎么收场的呢？大概是第二天小疯子在岸边烤了一整只叫花鸡，又唱歌又讲故事地哄好的。当然，那紫衣上肩部隐隐渗出的血迹带来的淡淡愧疚感也起到了作用。

……

等茂丘西奥好了伤疤忘了疼，再次用同样的手段“逗猫”的时候，提伯尔特果断从水中跃起，轻巧地叼走了自己的战利品，还不忘落水时溅看呆的茂丘西奥一脸水花。这才是他，人类的眼睛只来得及捕捉到金红的鳞光。

茂丘西奥沉默了一会儿，听不出情绪的开口：“你要走了吧？”

他冲他点头。他的伤好得可以动身了，顺着季节性的洋流，提伯尔特很快就能回到维罗纳。

“那再见。”茂丘西奥说。

提伯尔特再次点头，他想了想，把随身带着的海螺解下来，放在茂丘西奥脚边。然后离开了。

海螺一种特殊的海螺，尽管看起来平平无奇，但有些人鱼的耳膜对特定的某只螺振动的声音特别敏感。基本上，无论你在哪里吹响它，他都能听到，听声辩位赶来你身边。所以维罗纳人习惯把它们称作“定位螺”，更浪漫一点的小人鱼会叫它们“海誓”。

……

那天，茂丘西奥在河边坐了一个下午，又一个晚上，直到天亮时才拖着瑟瑟发抖的身体回到城堡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 密耳拉的希腊神话是写的时候百度的：大概维纳斯嫉妒是公主密耳拉的美貌，使她爱上了自己的父亲喀倪剌斯，后来密耳拉终于成功和父亲一起睡了，但是父亲发现枕边人是自己女儿之后气得要杀了她，她被众神变成了一棵没药树，树皮裂了开来，里面的孩子是著名希腊美少年阿多尼斯。


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提球 / 球提。人鱼！提伯尔特，人类！茂丘西奥  
有舅孩，ooc预警（捂脸  
后半部分剧情开始暴走，有限制级描写，谨慎阅读.....

海誓又叫“定位螺”，是一种特殊的海螺，尽管看起来平平无奇，但有些人鱼的耳膜对特定的某只海誓振动的声音特别灵敏。基本上，无论你在哪里吹响它，他都能听到，听声辩位赶来你身边。

“呜——”当时刚没游出几步路的提伯尔特差点没被专属海誓的声音给震聋。好吧他就知道！他真想冲回去把鼓着腮帮子死命吹的小疯子一掌拍死。

小疯子还以为他要抢回“定情信物”，赶紧抱着不撒手，甚至退到了干岸上。

提伯尔特无奈之下只能比划起手语，他们艰难地费了老半天劲茂丘西奥才终于明白过来这东西是干什么用的又是怎么用的。

“好吧。”茂丘西奥最后说，郑重地把它收到怀里。

再见。提伯尔特用人鱼语和茂丘西奥道别，尽管他听不到。他后退几步，终于还是决定把一个早就想问的、甚至特地练习了十几天问题问出口。

提伯尔特用人类能够听到的音域，语调奇怪、期期艾艾地开口：“你……不怕我……为什么？”

“哈哈哈哈你可真奇怪到有趣……”茂丘西奥笑倒在地，他揩去眼角笑出来的泪花，“猫王子啊，猫王子，你这么多天来，学的第一句人话居然是这个。你有什么可怕？你以为自己多可怕？明明是一团燃烧在水底的火，却以为自己是块冰。”

“我……”我不是你说的那样？“你……”你太天真了？提伯尔特一时不知该说什么，也不知该怎么说出口。他最终放弃了，在茂丘西奥的笑声中，头也不回地游向了大海。

.....

回家乡的路程比预想中更加艰辛，他不知多走过了多少弯路，才终于回到维罗纳。“提伯尔特！”还没走进家门，他就被朱丽叶和卡普莱夫人撞了满怀。两人一左一右紧紧拥住他，素来严厉的姨父也温情地捏了捏他的后颈。

提伯尔特觉得自己像一层厚厚的冰壳被撬开了一个小角。这种感觉和听到茂丘西奥答案时很像。

__

回家后的提伯尔特照常狩猎、吃饭、打架、训练。只是偶尔觉得莫名烦躁。有天晚上，他睡不着睁眼躺在床上发呆的时候，突然想起卡普莱有一个有点偏的训练场在地理上似乎离小疯子那儿很近。第二天他便请缨去当了那里的教官。 

在上任后的第一个休息日，他告诉自己为了拉练需要应该考察一下地形，便绕着周边巡视了一圈。北山上有条隐蔽狭窄的洞穴。那里水流湍急但挡不住提伯尔特艺高人胆大。

果然，出了洞之后提伯尔特就看到了熟悉的景色，离茂丘西奥那儿不过半小时左右的路程。他满意这个发现的同时，终于才意识到自己早就陷入了漫长的等待。 

可是螺声一直没有响，他不会听漏的。那个小疯子真的未曾召唤过他。

提伯尔特犹豫了一会儿应该掉头就走还是继续往前，最终决定去石阶那儿碰碰运气。

他在石阶上安静地坐着。他运气一向不怎么样，这次也不例外。

__

“他不会来了。”有一天，一只麻雀站在树梢上说。

“老国王终于病死了，最小的那个王子也猝死了。”第二只麻雀说。

“听说新国王上任后每天都变着花样折磨他。”第三只说。

“他肯定不会来了。”第一只又说。

__

“去看看他吧。”松鼠说，“提伯尔特，去找他吧。”

__

提伯尔特很清楚自己在要求什么，他架在海巫师的脖子上的刀很稳。

海巫师神父般慈爱的眼睛里交织着恐惧与悲悯：“孩子，怎么会是你？”

刀刃压下了一分，海巫师颤颤巍巍地从怀里把变形药拿给他。他最后叮嘱道：“关于副作用……”

__

等回到他们相遇的地方已经入夜了。往有火光的方向走就能看到城堡，松鼠告诉他。提伯尔特躺在第一次搁浅的地方，两个月前，茂丘西奥就是在这个位置捡到的他。今夜没有月亮，星星也格外昏暗。

他将药水一饮而尽。

……

尽管每一步都像是走在刀尖上。他依然走得很稳。提伯尔特对疼痛有惊人的耐受力，何况和药效刚发作时尾巴劈开的痛苦相比，这点疼简直算不了什么。他袭击了一个无辜的路人，扒了他的衣服穿上，这样他看上去完全是一个人类了。一切都出乎意料地顺利，他一路躲过了无数巡逻的士兵和来来往往的仆役，最终来到属于前王储茂丘西奥房间阳台下。他阳台下的花园里种满了玫瑰，但是似乎许久没有人打理过了，衰败的红玫瑰们混在杂草与灌木中间，枝条肆意勾拦连结像一道带刺的屏障。房中还亮着灯，残影幢幢，似乎有人声从里面传出来。他几下便爬了上去。

茂丘西奥，在亲吻另一个人类。

他坐在那人怀里，不安分地扭动，齿舌从锁骨一路碾到对方的喉结。海螺安静而无用地放在枕头边上。茂丘西奥仰起头方便被吮吸。他怕痒，唇间漏出一串咯咯笑声。他们粗重的呼吸，一起倒在大的过分的床上。

茂丘西奥那享受的表情明显僵了一下，他看到他了。

提伯尔特跌下阳台，一瘸一拐地跑开。

__

一路上没有被人逮到真是个奇迹，他胸口发紧、呼吸困难，几乎三步一跌，只想回到河里等变形药的药效过去。离河岸只有几十步的时候，他被人拽住了。

茂丘西奥抱住了他。

他狠狠地抱住他，恨不得整个人锲进他怀里。人类仰起头，哆哆嗦嗦地想吻他。他别过头躲开，猛地把人类甩在地上。

提伯尔特的眼眶凶狠地发红。

茂丘西奥只披了一件睡袍，赤着脚，黑发无力地散落下来。他身后没有随从也没有卫兵，这个地位低下的前王储的安危从来都不是什么大事。

他再次扑缠上去，把他拽倒在地上：“小猫王子，你来找我了，你变成人了？”提伯尔特只觉得厌恶。他反手将茂丘西奥压在身下，牢牢钳住对方细瘦的手腕，却一时不知道下一步该怎么做？茂丘西奥直勾勾地盯着他，突然充满暗示地扭了下肩膀，对他露齿一笑。提伯尔特的目光顺着这个动作滑落到肩颈交界处那一小块红色的痕迹上——是上一个人留下的标记。

他低下头咬上去，没有忽略身下那人吃痛的呻吟。标记被牙印覆盖了。他看着那人的脸。“占有欲”，那人表情嘲笑着这三个字。

他一拳打在那人柔软的肚子上，从他身上起身。捂着腹部蜷成一团的人类似乎说着什么，但那与他又有何关系？

他大步回到了水底，几乎在鱼尾变回来的一瞬间就脱力昏睡了过去。

__

提伯尔特醒来时已经是第二天中午了。他回到了训练场上，没有一个人注意到他的失踪，即使有他们也以为他回本家去找朱丽叶去了。提伯尔特的生活一如既往的平静，早醒、拉练、吃饭、训练、睡觉。他有些失眠，他将之归结为变形药的副作用之一，于是给自己加大了夜训强度，以便进入漆黑的睡眠。

他有次从噩梦中惊醒，梦里有双绿色的眼睛像溺水之人一样看着他。

这股平静在第六还是第七天的午夜被打破了。他恍惚在梦中听到了定位螺的声音，然后醒过来，发现自己没有听错。

一声长，一声长一声短两声长，一声长三声短，一声短一声长，一声短一声长两声短，最后一声长不干不脆拖尾。口令是他教的。但他现在不想听。

大概响了三遍吧，螺声很快就消失了。

第二天，差不多时间，定位螺居然又响了起来。一遍又一遍，没完没了。提伯尔特忍耐着噪声，捂住耳朵在床上煎饼一样翻来翻去。训练营有几个虽然不敏感但多少能听到些的孩子们终于忍不住了。帕特里克作为代表，犹豫地敲响了提伯尔特的房间门：“哥，那是在叫你吧？”

提伯尔特没有办法，只得出门去解决这件事。大晚上水底黑漆漆的，他一开始顺着螺声指引，后来隔着水面能看到昏黄的一盏灯光。

提伯尔特刚浮上水面就被拉入了一个窒息的吻。他们滚到水面之下，接吻仿佛是为了夺取对方肺内的空气。等到茂丘西奥终于放开的时候，两方都气喘吁吁。

“还……”提伯尔特说，“还……给我。”

“我不！”茂丘西奥目光灼灼地看着他，”你给我了，那就是我的！”

他直接动手去抢，他们又滚到了一起。击打。触碰。摩挲。茂丘西奥的手按在他裸露的胸口。人类的体温比人鱼略高一些，使他胸口发烫。“小美人鱼，小猫崽子，你什么都不知道是不是？你在水底独自燃烧的时候也会露出这样的表情么……”他的气息喷吐在他的耳垂上。

提伯尔特闭上了眼睛，任由怀里的火吞没了他。

……

他们渐渐达成了某种默契，每隔五到七天，茂丘西奥就会召唤他一次。大多数时候都是在深夜。螺声节制地响三遍。

茂丘西奥裹着睡袍，一盏精致的提灯挂在矮灌木上。他们打招呼的方式是打仗，战斗在中途开始变质。他们彼此都明白有种未成形的东西已经被打碎了，现在俩人之间除了最原始的欲望什么都不剩下。他们在对方腰上掐出淤青，像要折断手腕，吃掉血肉。茂丘西奥身上有时带着别人留下的痕迹，他毫不避讳，甚至像勋章一样展示给他看。提伯尔特每次都用自己造成的吮痕或者牙印覆盖掉，这么做时身下的人会在他后背上留下抓痕，表情又痛苦又快活。提伯尔特觉得终其一生他都无法理解这种复杂的情感，因为他只能感到痛苦。 

他们维持这种奇怪的关系，在此期间，茂丘西奥学会了拼读他的名字：“Tybalt，Ty——Balt”，提伯尔特渐渐学会了说两种人类语言的脏话，发音标准的那种。

很偶尔的时候（茂丘西奥也会有折腾不动的时候），他们像曾经那样，人类躺在石阶上唱歌讲颠三倒四的话，人鱼在一边沉默地听，但他不再像以前一样毫无防备地靠的那么近。“你过来点嘛，我又不会吃了你。”有一次茂丘西奥说。提伯尔特便靠近了一些，靠坐在了岸边离茂丘西奥仍有一段距离的地方，一双蓝眼睛在月光下像玻璃珠一样。茂丘西奥叹了一口气，蹭过来把头枕在他的尾巴上。提伯尔特僵了一下，但没有躲开。

有那么一个瞬间，他以为茂丘西奥哭了。

那只是一瞬的错觉，因为人类不一会儿就翻了个身，开始舔提伯尔特肚脐周围细鳞消失的那块皮肤。提伯尔特在他舌头底下触了电，柔韧的身躯向上弓起，绷成一道得过紧的弦。茂丘西奥的手指和舌头一样灵活，所经之处一路战栗。提伯尔特游离于感官之外，突然想到那个消失的男人是否也曾这样用灵巧的舌头诱惑了他母亲。他翻身压制住他，神色晦暗不明。身下的茂丘西奥咯咯笑，一块石头硌得他背疼，他试图蜷起身子又迫使自己不露怯地展平。茂丘西奥缠上他的腰，把他深深锲到自己身体里面。他是填不满的欲壑本身，只会不断索取，更多、还要更多。提伯尔特不介意满足他，他将积年累月的痛苦化作行动，给予人类百倍报偿。

我当初就是这样诞生的吗？最快感的时刻，他竟想到了这个。可惜茂丘西奥不能生下他的孩子，如果能的话，他也一定要毫不留情的抛弃他们，就像他可耻的父亲、就像茂丘西奥曾经对他做的一样。让茂丘西奥和孩子也经历那种把他打磨成现在的他的痛苦，让仇恨的种子代代相传。

……

他们奇怪的关系维持了大半年，相熟的人鱼都知道提伯尔特有个秘密情人，还是个人类。姨妈和奶妈不止一次劝过他，朱丽叶则好奇地问他。提伯尔特不愿多提，固执得像一块又臭又硬的石头。

直到有一个第七晚螺声没有响起来，之后的每一天晚上都再次没有响起来。

提伯尔特不会再去找他。

__

他后来听到了一些风声。在他们停止见面的大概半年后，人类的国家发生了曝乱，艾斯卡勒斯家族的人连夜出逃，不知所踪。

又过了不久，听说前亲王被抓回去了，马上就要行刑。

行刑那天他冒着被人类抓到的风险潜入混乱的城邦，再次忍痛饮下变形药伪装成人类，混在观看处刑的人群中。右手一直压着腰间隐藏在斗篷底下的刀。

被处刑的只有亲王和另一个随从，他们的头发都被剃光了。无论处刑台上还是人群中他都没有发现茂丘西奥。 

__

他逐渐猜测茂丘西奥已经在死在了流亡途中。这个念头并没有让他多难过，但他也没有开心点。

他人都以为他已经从人类那段的阴影里出来了。“比你姐姐强。”有次他经过姨父姨母房间门口时听到了这么一句话。

他不置可否。

__

提伯尔特经常失眠。

__

有次他和其他族群打群架撞到了头，梦到了一只黑猫。是茂丘西奥以前养过的那只（“头顶有一撮白毛，养了几个月之后逃跑了”、“和你一模一样”），猫说海誓被摔碎了，说茂丘西奥想见他。

提伯尔特醒来，发现他不过晃神了一秒，见架打得也差不多了，他便决定听从内心去海面上。

__

他靠近海岸，还没有浮上海面，就发现不远处有个熟悉的人形在沉沉下坠，像一块石头。

他还没反应过来，身体已经抢先一步冲过去，紧抱着那人把他托出海面。怀里的人比记忆中瘦多了，简直只剩一把骨头，草绿色的眼睛看起来大得可怕，里面透出来的混乱说明他已经完全沦为疯狂的俘虏了。

“提伯尔特，提伯尔特，真的是你，你带我走吧。”茂丘西奥双手勾住他的脖子，一边吻他，一边语速飞快，“带我到你住的地方去，到你的水晶宫去，把我放在你藏品的正中间……”

提伯尔特环住他，人类的体温往往比人鱼要高，但怀里的人却冷冰冰的像尸体一样。

他还在喋喋不休：“把我和你的胜利女神像放在一起，带走你的茂丘西奥，我们永远在一起……”

提伯尔特同意了。

他紧紧抱着他，吻住他的唇，等他们分开时，茂丘西奥眼中溢出来的希望点亮了整他张脸。

提伯尔特定定地凝视着他的眼睛，像为他注入一支蓝色的镇定剂。他的刀干脆利落地刺进了人类的心脏，没有再带给他一丝痛苦。

……

提伯尔特把那具躯体带到母亲还清醒时带他去过的一片偏僻的水域，她在那里认识了父亲，那是他生命开始的地方。他松开手，海浪卷走了茂丘西奥的剩余部分。

……

提伯尔特没有心，他不由感到庆幸。

直到夜幕来临之际，他不慎看到了西方的云霞。是雾紫色的。和茂丘西奥的衣角一样。

__正篇完__

小番外：《后来》

彼得鲁乔远远地看到一抹火红从远处黑暗中向他渡来。他赶紧迎上去：“哥，你去哪儿了？我们快担心死了。”

他意外地看到提伯尔特嘴角勾起了一个浅淡的弧度以及眼角不自然的反光。

接着，一只手掌压下来挡住了他的视线，揉乱了他前额的头发。彼得鲁乔印象里提伯尔特从未对他这么温柔过。

提伯尔特原本没有心，现在有了小小的一颗。

温暖能从一个人的身上转移给另一个，想来心也是一样。

__FIN__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来脑了一下毛球唱的歌是JCS里面的《神庙》的后半段，而且反反复复就那么几句：“See my eyes I can hardly see, touch my skin I’m a mess of blood（oh I know you can）, I believe you can make me well（whole）, won’t you touch（kiss）， won’t you pay me back？”……台词是搭的，但真的好出戏啊。
> 
> 另外，毛球没有找提包是因为定位螺被别人摔碎了……
> 
> 写完之后看资料才发现提包是红夫人哥哥（而不是姐姐）的儿子，唔，请不要在意这些细节（捂脸）。
> 
> 我不知道自己为什么对人鱼设定那么情有独钟，一开始只是想写提包下意识地冲过去接住坠落的毛球。所以结局是最先想到的部分。大纲是这样的短小：毛球（初遇+变故15岁、16岁，死亡19岁）。  
嗯无论是做人还是做鱼，major character death 都是毛球呢。感觉自己可狗血俗套了，就爱脑一些生生死死悲惨的故事。


	3. 番外-HE的if线

__

我坐在文学部的活动室里，有点忐忑。我可爱的恋人也是副部长朱丽叶坐在对面，正读着我刚刚上交的“作业”。

“宝贝儿，我知道悲剧往往更具冲击力。”她美丽的大眼睛看向我，带着有些无奈的微笑，“我也知道你为了我，勉强自己写了你的好哥们和我表哥的文章真的很不容易……”

“呃……其实也还好。”讲真提起笔来才发现他俩挺好嗑的。唯一的问题就是我以后可能再也没法直视提伯尔特了。

“但是！听我说完但是。明明有一千种HE可能为什么要让他们BE啊！难道不觉得这个结局走向很强行吗？茂丘西奥那个被宠大的小疯子哪有那么多悲惨的过去啊！”

“嘿我还在这儿呢！”一个茂丘西奥从桌上抬起脑袋，朱丽叶审稿时他一直坐在我边上，这也是我浑身不自在的原因之一。其实在我写作过程中茂丘西奥给予了很大的帮助， 是他爆笑着主动供梗把我从初期的灵感枯竭中拯救出来，后期的剧情也是和他多次讨论定下来的，最后润色的也是他……这么一想这仿佛更像是茂丘西奥写的作业。

现在他们俩开始讨论起什么样的情节更动人（“上篇的铺垫根本不到位，下篇就剧情暴是闹哪样？”），再是什么样的角色更有魅力（“我不管，茂丘西奥这么个人物最后注定要嫁给疯狂的！”），然后讨论到提伯尔特的人物塑造（“表哥他哪有这么被动啊，他可以更……”），最后讨论到提伯尔特的身材和腹肌（“哇你哪来的他戴猫耳的照片！”）……怎么说呢？有时候我的女朋友和我最好的哥们的共同语言比我和她还要多，这让我有点吃醋——尤其他们花痴的对象是我的前情敌时，甚至不知道该醋谁。

“亲爱的，不要听茂丘西奥瞎指挥。”朱丽叶可能注意到了我酸唧唧的“bitchface”，她过来靠坐到了我椅子的扶手上，环过我肩膀给了一个安抚的亲亲，然后撒娇道：“你可以改一下结局嘛？最好能再甜一点点。”

可以！我太可以了！

__

【划掉】在开始等待后的第13【划掉】  
提伯尔特从未开始过等待。

__

回家的路途比想象中的还要艰难，他出发之后不知绕过了多少弯路，又因为各种莫名其妙的理由耽搁了时间，明明不到半天的路程，花了两天才终于回到维罗纳。

姨妈和朱丽叶一听到消息就一路小跑着迎上来一左一右地拥住了他，母女二人两颗金色的脑袋埋在他的胸口。提伯尔特环住她们的背，好像有层厚厚的冰壳裂开了，一股暖流从裂缝里涓涓涌出。

突然，嘹亮的螺声硬生生把提伯尔特从珍贵的温情一刻中拽出来，他不由露出难以置信的表情，转脸望向声音传来的方向。姨妈和朱丽叶对这个频率不敏感，所以只是疑惑的抬起头看着他。姨父的灵敏听域倒是离他有些接近，提伯尔特看到姨父原本向他伸出的手尴尬地停在空中，卡普莱家家主清了清嗓子，尽量慈祥开明地问道：“提伯尔特啊，咳你结婚了？”

“！！！”我不是我没有。他知道最近几年有些人鱼学习人类的风俗互换海誓权当结婚戒指，但他给茂丘西奥的时候完全是出于一时冲动，“没有，先生。我只是……”

一声长，一声长一声短两声长，一声长三声短。

看着朱丽叶好奇叠着兴奋的眼神和姨妈关切杂着八卦的表情，提伯尔特再次强调：“真的没有。”

“表哥，究竟发生了什么事啊？”“你没事怎么也不知道都通知我们一下！我们都以为你已经……”

一声短一声长，一声短一声长两声短，一声长。

“姨妈，我受了点伤，在一个小河道里耽搁了……没事的，已经好的差不多了。”

“提伯尔特，你真的还活着啊？”“大哥哥！你回来啦！”

一声长，一声长一声短两声长，一声长三声短，一声短一声长，一声短一声长两声短，一声长。

……

“哥，”帕特里克犹豫着给建议，“……要不你先去忙？”

提伯尔特深吸一口气，试图在烦死个人的螺声中冷静下来。他抚过朱丽叶的长发，又向姨父姨母道了歉，转身朝着声音传来的方向甩尾奔去。

__

出于对听觉的爱护，提伯尔特赶路心切，他转乘了两次洋流中间又搭了个旗鱼顺风车，在定位螺的指引下之前花了第两天多的路这次只花了几个小时：也亏得茂丘西奥能坚持吹这么久，他特么不知道累的吗？！

伴随着海誓随后一声不干不脆的拖尾转调，提伯尔特破水而出：“别吹了快别吹了烦死个人不想要就还给我！”

尽管发音还是喵里喵气的，提伯尔特第一次无比流畅地把这么长的一句人话吼了出来。感谢茂丘西奥用坚持激发出了人鱼的潜能，当然主要得归功于一路上杀气腾腾的人鱼咬牙切齿地把这句话默念了千遍。

“我不！”茂丘西奥（站在岸上五尺远的地方）目光灼灼地看着他，“你给我了那就是我的！”

他还宣示主权似的鼓起腮帮子又吹了一声！

提伯尔特忍无可忍，正要发作却看到茂丘西奥突然起跑像一颗炮弹似的飞扑向他。他下意识地张开手臂，却不料被对方的头槌撞倒。俩人一起滚到水面之下。人类的嘴唇找上了他的。他们开始接吻，像是在争夺对方肺里的氧气。以至于茂丘西奥终于放开的时候，双方都气喘吁吁的。

提伯尔特其实不明白这突然来得哪一出。他嘴巴都肿了。

“陪我说会儿话吧，你走了之后日子可闷了。”茂丘西奥挂在他身上。

提伯尔特扭着肩膀想把这货甩下去，但对方不依不饶地缠上来。他们进入日常打架模式滚作一团，一个想把定位螺拿回来，另一个百般挑衅。

正当提伯尔特把人类压制的死死的，动手在那件领口开得过低的镶满碎钻的上衣里翻找的时候，突然听到身后传来姨妈的声音：

“我不同意这门亲唔唔唔……”

提伯尔特惊恐地回头，发现姨妈正在下游处瞪着他们，边上是捂住她嘴尴尬赔笑的姨父，另一边是扑闪着大眼睛不知为何有些兴奋的朱丽叶，再后面是卡普莱家的其他伙伴和小辈们：彼得鲁乔、帕特里克、玛格丽特、罗萨琳、奶妈……少说有十几个人吧。他们表情各异，仿佛可以现场唱演一段街坊邻居说。

提伯尔特宕机了。

茂丘西奥倒是反应很快，他翻身从地上滚起来，拍拍身上的泥土（尽管这个举动没有什么实际的效果，只是把手上的泥蹭到了身上），夸张又优雅地向人鱼们鞠了个躬，灿烂露齿一笑：“各位尊敬的先生们、美丽动人的女士们，初次见面，我是艾斯卡勒斯家族第一顺位继承人茂丘西奥。”

......

正当提伯尔特努力地向姨妈表妹其他八卦群众解释事情的来龙去脉，澄清他“真的没有和一个人类私定终身，也并不打算向神父拿药私奔”的时候，人类语十级的的卡普莱家主与茂丘西奥交涉回来了。他先是语重心长地拍了拍提伯尔特的肩：“你眼光还不错，他是个好孩子。”又转身对抹着眼泪的姨妈说：“孩子大了，放心吧。他们会幸福的。”

不！姨父，你们都聊了些什么啊！

……

呃……后来还发生了很多很多事啦，但朱丽叶，茂丘西奥和你的表哥好像又掐起来了我得去看看先写到这吧。总之，最终的结局像所有的童话故事一样：

小王子和小狐狸幸福快乐地生活在了一起。

__

或者吵吵闹闹鸡飞狗跳打架又打啵地……幸福快乐地生活在了一起。

__IF线 正篇完__

小番外：《后来》

后来，提伯尔特看到了这篇同人文，又追着我们打了两条街……

—FIN—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这篇可比码BE那段流畅多了。  
召唤提包的螺语是“tybalt”的摩斯码。毛球学会了之后吹出了各种调子：“Tybalt，T～～～Balt～～”  
所以有一个好家庭或者好舅舅是多么重要。


End file.
